The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a mooring chain connector assembly for a floating device, such as for example a FPSO (Floating Production Storage and Offloading) vessel or a floating offshore structure, comprising a chain connector having a first pivot axis, and a coupler for coupling a mooring chain to the chain connector, the assembly further comprising a channel assembly attached to the floating device, the channel assembly having an upper end and a lower end, wherein a mooring chain locking device is provided at the upper end of the channel assembly.
As is known generally, floating devices such as vessels or floating offshore structure, for example in the oil and gas industry, are moored to the seabed with one or more mooring lines. The floating device is kept on location because of the catenary effect of the mooring chains. A shift of the floating device leads to a lifting or lowering of the mooring chains, which leads to a counter effect striving to re-establish the original position of the floating device. The floating device is provided with a mooring chain connector assembly for each mooring chain, wherein the first pivot axis allows motions of the mooring chain in its catenary plane (so-called “in-plane motions”). It is also known to provide a second pivot axis, typically perpendicular to the first pivot axis, which second axis allows motions of the mooring chains in a transverse direction (so-called “out-of-plane motions”). In this manner fatigue problems in the mooring chain related to any motions of the mooring chain are minimized.
Mooring chain connector assemblies of this type are described for example in GB-A-2 351 058, GB-A-2 443 618 and US-A-2006/0213418. In the known mooring chain connector assemblies the connection of a mooring chain is a complicated operation taking place below sea surface. This operation requires either the presence of divers or a remote operated vehicle below sea surface near the bottom side of the floating device.